<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kids are alright by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868223">The Kids are alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury Recovery, Magic, Major Character Injury, Marvel Cameos, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Religious Conflict, Team as Family, Worry, little bit of revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica stomped up to the desk, annoyed that it was Karen's day off, “Hey, Murdock in?”</p><p>“No, he had a bit of a family emergency. His son was in an accident, he's staying home today and probably tomorrow from the way it sounded.”</p><p>She could never remember the temp's name, well she was no longer a temp but she was forever listed in Jessica's mental files at “The Temp”, “I got a delivery for him and I was wanting to see if you guys had any work for me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kids are alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica stomped up to the desk, annoyed that it was Karen's day off, “Hey, Murdock in?”</p><p>“No, he had a bit of a family emergency. His son was in an accident, he's staying home today and probably tomorrow from the way it sounded.”</p><p>She could never remember the temp's name, well she was no longer a temp but she was forever listed in Jessica's mental files at “The Temp”, “I got a delivery for him and I was wanting to see if you guys had any work for me.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, we got a couple.” Jessica set the box on the desk before reaching out for the envelope, “Mom skipped out with the kid during a divorce... If you could help out tracking her down that'd be wonderful.”</p><p>Jessica nodded as she checked the image and frowned. “Kid broke his arm before or after dad filed for divorce?”</p><p>The Temp sat back and shook her head, “He didn't have it before.”</p><p>“Dad file abuse?”</p><p>The Temp shrugged, “I'm still trying to figure out why they're taking this one on, they're Criminal defense...”</p><p>“That's Nelson and Murdock for you. Bleeding hearts. Patron Saints of those of us stupid enough to cross their path.” Jessica's hand landed on the box, “Murdock's eyes only. It's personal, not business.”</p><p>That got her a nod, “Understood.”</p><p>“And whatever you do, don't send flowers to him or the kid, Murdock hates that.” Jessica smiled as the box was taken to Matt's desk. “Get the kid one of those Spider-man teddy bears or something that have been cropping up, he'll get a kick out of it.”</p><p>“Isn't that, a little in poor taste?”</p><p>“Nah, it's... a running joke now, kinda like Murdock and his blind jokes.”</p><p>She got a nod, “Alright, thanks for the advise.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she headed out to find a damn kid and a potential problem.</p><p>-</p><p>Matt shuffled in, still a bit distracted but needing to get back to work now that Peter was at the point he could actually touch his toes without feeling like he was going to split open and spill out all over the floor. Once it had gotten to the point Matt could feel scar tissue forming, May had demanded to take over and move him over to her place for the next day if not week, he couldn't fault her one bit and he was already planning on several cab rides to check in on his boy after work for at least the rest of the week. “Anything happen while I was out?”</p><p>“Got a package,” Karen's voice wasn't cheery, “Jess dropped it off two days ago, told Kristen not to open it.”</p><p>“If it's someone's testicles, I'm filing a restraining order...”</p><p>Karen chuckled, “If it is, I'd marry her. If she was into women that is.”</p><p>“I know you would,” Matt sighed as he glared at the box before opening it and reaching in. He smiled when his hand brushed dending and warped metal. “I might need a description,” he was grinning as he lifted the warped thing up, fingers brushing what appeared to be rivets as he finally understood it was a mask of some kind. “What is that?”</p><p>Karen was chuckling, “Looks like a mask, metal, pieced together, it's been warped by it looks like a fist...”</p><p>Matt smiled as he found a piece of newspaper before frowning, “If there's a head in here to go with this mask...”</p><p>“Like you wouldn't already know if there was,” Karen was rolling her eyes, it was so obvious. Matt grinned as he handed off the paper. “Dr. Victor Von Doom, arrested and charged with- oh, this who I think it is?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Good, he's got this absolutely beautiful black eye, Matt, right along his right eye,” Matt blinked at the brush along his brow down toward his cheek, “Wonder if Pete or Jess did that.”</p><p>Matt's hand ran along the mask again and grinned, “Peter gave him that one.” He held it up to show where he'd hit him hard enough to dent it in, “Bet it's all cut up too.”</p><p>“Blood doesn't really transfer well in black and white images, they probably already had it patched up when they took the photo though.”</p><p>“Too bad, would have loved to see it.”</p><p>“So, how's Peter doing?”</p><p>“He's alright, he's still royally pissed I won't let him go out, but-” Matt sighed as he rubbed his eyes, “Did you know the kid has been studying magic?”</p><p>“What? Like, what, Harry Potter?”</p><p>Matt snorted, “Sort of? I guess? That is the one with the whole, magic school and stuff, right?”</p><p>“That's the one. So, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, um, Dr. Strange, I don't know if you've met him yet, he's a Sorcerer... Apparently magic is just some, unknown science to us or something. I, my head hurt just trying to look at a page in one of the books he's brought home. But, apparently it's all scientific. The kid was bored and wanted to look into some of the heavier stuff on theoretical sciences and next thing I know, the kid's a full blown apprentice...”</p><p>“Doesn't that, conflict?”</p><p>Matt shook his head, “No more than the 'angel's do, I guess. It's not, devil worship or selling your soul or going against God, it's, learning and understanding beyond just earth I guess. Not going to lie I am really conflicted over it but, he's a good kid and I know it's not just some, evil power or anything like that. It's just like the every day. Yes good and bad can be done with it, but he's a good kid. And so far, the only thing he's used it for is, to protect himself. Strange is still confused how he did that. The kid was out cold and then when we ended up waking him up he just, cast some... shield and threw Strange off him without even being fully conscious. Apparently it takes a lot of concentration to do what he'd done, even for Strange sometimes. Hell he told me about a time when he was learning and an attack occurred, panic broke his concentration enough his shield shattered and it nearly got him killed. The fact that the kid did it instinctively is still just, amazing him.”</p><p>“So, what are we going to do with this?”</p><p>“I was thinking give these to Peter after work, and I'm going to be getting use to feeling of spells for awhile. Strange has already offered him a place with the apprentices if he wants to continue but Peter is... I can't tell if he's conflicted to or if he just wants to learn on his own. And something tells me he might be a bit conflicted about it too.”</p><p>Karen shrugged as she smiled at the news report, “Matt, it's better to be a Jack of all Trades than a Master of one. The kid likes learning, let him keep learning.” She set the mask and the paper back in the box before closing it, “How has his injuries been doing?”</p><p>“He's... been putting this, healing thing up. I, don't like it. It feels like, an electrical storm when he does it. But two days later he's already scarring over, it's not a complete healing yet, but- if he was anyone else he'd still be in the hospital, probably with an infection. When he first did it, Strange went so still... I think it's why he offered him a place with him to learn...”</p><p>“Matt, I think Peter's going to be just fine.” Karen reached out to pat his shoulder before heading back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>